Kylie's Fight After The Blight
by hayleystart
Summary: Kylie Cousland and King Alistair have defeated the Arch demon along with their team. She will describe her adventures after the Blight and what has happened to the rest of the team.
1. Prolouge

After the new king and I defeated the Arch Demon, all of Ferelden was saved. The people were friendly towards all kinds, and the world just seemed better. I, Kylie, savior of Ferelden, protector of Man-kind (along with the king of course) am here to tell you all a story about our adventures beyond the arch demon defeat. About what stories lay ahead. Tragedies, happiness, love, hate, death and being born again. I will tell you everything among my journeys after the Blight that caused so much grief to my lands.

**There will be more chapters soon. This is a prolouge :)**

**CLIFFHAGERRRRR.. cant wait :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope all of you like it! if i have said something that doesn't go along with the game, please, leave me a review/pm about it! :)**

The ground. Why is it so cold? I cannot feel myself breathing. What is happening to me? I hear fade noises in the distance, and see several figures near me. I can faintly seek out the words about what is being said.

"What is wrong with my dear, Kylie!"

"I am sorry my king, but there is nothing I can do. Your dearest is dying from the taint. You both knew it would happen. No one expected her to pass this soon into her young life. She will be with the Maker soon and with her family."

Then crying. Why was everyone crying? I feel liquids trickle down my sides and my back.

"I love you my queen. Remember all of us down here. I will be with you shortly."

I see a light, along with my parents, my little nephew, and Nan. Why am I seeing these images? Am I… dying? Or worse, already deceased?

Darkness overwhelms my soul and my mind. I see nothing, hear nothing, and taste nothing.

**After the Arch Demon Slain**

The Blight is over. No more will I have to see citizens suffer at the expense of these filthy darkspawn. Everything will eventually get better within years, but everything will be restored soon. I hear cheering and crying at the same time. Cheering, 'cause there will be no more nightmares to each person living. Crying for the weak, and about how much they have lost. Also, crying for the happiness and joy, that no more slaying is necessary.

I see my team in a distance over the bloody-swamped valley. They seemed to be in good condition. I smile as I see them walking towards me. I walk a little faster when I see a noticeable figure, that I have been wanting to see ever since that flash of light over came us on the ceiling, and blasted us towards the ground. I was hoping that this face was still living, as he is my true love. I have wanted to be with him since the first day I ever laid my sincere green eyes on him. His golden blond hair flowing behind his head as he started to rush towards my presence, as I do the same. He looks happy, as do I. He is my love, and I his.

It all started off when I was trying to save my family from Arl Howe and his men. He betrayed my family, so I did everything in my power to save them from the mass massacres of what was occurring during our troubles. Duncan, the Grey warden who saved my life, conscripted me into being a Warden after I refused to save my father and mother. I did not want to leave them behind, but he insisted. Maker, how I hated being called pup. He either said that for embarrassment, punishment, or love. I felt like it was punishment. But I agreed, leaving them to save themselves, while Duncan took me by the hand and we escaped the castle. We journeyed for a couple of days to get to Ostagar. Sure, the days were not as long as I thought it would take, but we walked nonstop. I don't even remember if I had a break of walking for more than five minutes. We've entered Ostagar around the day time and spoke to King Cailan. He told me that he would find any way to take vengeance of Howe and his men for betraying my family, and I took him on his word. Duncan told me to stack up on supplies and find this man named Alistair. So I went to find him while I gathered some supplies for my fight. I met the people I would be joining with for my Warden credit. They seemed nice. Jory had a young wife and a family at home. Daveth was a younger man with potentials with every girl that he laid his eyes on. I went up the stairs to find Alistair. Like I have said before, when I looked at him, I fell in love. I just hope he did also.

Alas, we went into the wilds, I passed my joining while Jory and Daveth did not. Met Morrigan, Ohgren, Sten, Lelianna, Zevran, Shale, and Alistair, had nightmares at the camping site, a bunch of things actually. Helping Arl Eamon from his death bed, avenging my parents, saving the elves and saving everyone else. And through all of the despair and misfortunes that had lied ahead, my friends were with me through the end.

My memories soon fade as I hug my beloved. His grip was so tight I could barely breathe. He realized it then let his tightening grip go. I smiled at him then he kissed me. That is what I missed. His kisses.

"Ah get a room you two. That's more sickening then when I saw ol' Zev here in the nude bathing!" Ohgren said. He sounded pretty disgusted. We all just laughed when he turned around.

"So this is it," questioned a relieved Lelianna. "Is the blight truly over?"

"Yes, my dear friend. It is over." I replied to her. She looked very blissful when those certain words came out of my mouth, as she came over and hugged me. I believe I felt a tear or two drop from her face.

"Well done my friend," said Sten, "I am glad to have this adventure with you."

"Why can't you stay, Sten? Do you have to be leaving so quickly?" He nodded. "Well, I wish you the best of luck on your voyage back to your journey." I held out my arms, embracing him with a hug. He stepped back and declined. I shook my head and lunged towards him anyway. "You are not getting away that easy." He hugged me back then we both let go. Waved and the rest said their farewells as well.

"So my love," said Alistair, "We did it. We actually did it."

"You sound so sincere," I said.

"I am just glad this is over. I do not have to worry about you getting slaughtered any more."

"You should not worry about me, Alistair. I am sure I have myself protected with you by my side."

"I shall always protect you."

"As will I."

Ohgren seems to be getting mad now. "Again? You two are like humping rabbits."

"Are we cute rabbits, Ohgren?" Asked a very playful Alistair.

"Ugh. So damn adorable."

I am so happy to have all of my friends back with me. I surely hope nothing else can go wrong now. Everything is so perfect. Lelianna is still beside me, even though we had our differences at first. When I first had met her, it was at Lothering. I wish I could have been there to save everyone; I barely did enough to help them. I went into a bar with the fighting, none the lease, Alistair and Morrigan. They always fight. Whether it is about food or about whose technique was better into fighting the best. I just soon to learn to ignore them. All the while, Loghain's guards came up to us and started to cause some ruckus, so I obliged them into fighting with us. While we were all fighting each other, a girl wearing chantry clothes stepped in and helped the fight. She was very skilled with her daggers, as I was with my bow. We thanked her and started to head out of the bar, but she insisted that I accept her so she could help us along with the Blight. Of course I allowed her with our group, but guess who was not to thrilled about the idea of another chantry-goer. Lelianna always talked about the maker and what had happened to herself in Orlais. I have heard many of her stories, but each new one she tells me is still as intriguing and the last ones. Her maker talk is what had got me going at first. I didn't really believe in it at first, so that is where our differences came upon. She was getting angry at the fact that I didn't, myself, have a certain religion. Since I always thought that the Maker had hated me because he killed my parents and my nephew, and hell; everyone else I knew! She referred to him quite often, and then I came into realizing: what if he did this as a test for me? I soon forgot about my worries, and sought comfort into the Maker and her presence daily. I also picked up Sten, the quaniri. He was locked in a cage and I just had to save that poor fellow from his soon to be destiny. He had his opinions, like everyone else did, but there was just something about what he explained. His facts and everything that came out of his mouth were about what he had done in his past. So I told myself not to bring anything of him up.

"Well gang, what shall we do now?"

"That's a good question, Leli."

**Thank you for reading the first chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I realize that this chapter is very short. This is because i will add more later on when i have enough time to write more! Sorry :( Please review!**

My friends mean everything to me. So does my journey with them. We have been through a lot. When I first met Morrigan, it was in the Wilds. I was doing my joining training when we had to find some Grey Warden documents and some darkspawn blood. Jory and Daveth were scared to death when they thought that they had found the Witch of the Wilds. I had heard stories about the Witch, but I had no idea that a tale was coming to life. Alistair was timid, but he was not scared to see her. She wore tethered black robe, with her breasts barely covered, which I hope that none of them had a liking to. She told me that her mother had taken the documents so she took us to her hut where she had lived with her. Her mother insisted on taking Morrigan along with us to reclaim the Grey Wardens. Her magic was very powerful, the best I have seen out of everyone I have met. Her lightning spells were amazing. The fire and ice combining within her staff shattered anything it touched.

Zevran. Oh Zevran. He tried to assassinate my friends and I. He played a trick on us, tried to kill us, but things went south when he tried. We actually won! Ha-ha, poor Zev. Everyone wanted him dead or sent back to Loghain to bring him a message, but I saw more in him. I saw a very talented and intelligent dual weaponeer, and a loyal friend. I asked him to come along and help us with the Blight. Along our journey, he started to take a liking to me and him and Alistair actually had a fight! Guess who won my heart? And once again, his loyalty was tested. One of his Crows fellows came up to us and suggested he come back and be one of them again. He delightfully declined his offer. I will never forget him trusting me with his life, as I trusted him with mine.

"Well Lelianna, I think we should head back to Ostagar."

"Are you sure, Kylie? I mean, after all that has happened here, you want to go back to the place where the king was murdered?"

"I promised my all I would go there with Alistair. He needs to be there, and I need to be there with him."

Lelianna just shook her head and smiled. "I understand my friend. Although I would love to go, I think I should just head back to Orlais. I want to revisit my past."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "I know you will come visit me soon. The Maker says so," she hugged me and didn't let go. "I long the day 'till you come and see me. Bring Alistair if you wish. You are my best friend, Kylie, and I will never forget our journeys together." She kissed me on the cheek and let go of the hug. She glanced at me for a short second then continues onto the other group to say her goodbye. Alistair came by and had seen a tear down my cheek, and then he wiped it off of me with his cold thumb. He then hugged me too. I couldn't believe my best friend for a very long time was going to leave me. It was been a wonderful time with her being with me, and I thank her for those moments that we had. I remember one time; we had pulled a harmless prank on the boys. Alistair, Zevran and Sten were all sitting around the campfire, in the middle of the day time may I add, just talking about their slaughter stories, the usual gross stories that the girls do not want to hear. Leli and I were standing behind a tent, making sure they could not see us. Morrigan and shale were off fetching food and getting more firewood so they weren't here to witness what was about to happen next. I found this enormous spider on a tree and quickly skipped over to it and grasped it in my hand. I brought it over to Lelianna and she did a little yelp, but in silence. We giggled and we made sure the guys weren't looking over at us, so we sneaked over there when they weren't looking. We placed the spider on Zevran's back. It took them a while to figure it out, so we left and pretended nothing was wrong. We took a seat in front of them by the fire and went into the conversation. All of a sudden, Alistair's face went pale and pointed to Zevran's head without saying anything but some loud gasps. Then, my eardrums went dead after all I could hear was screaming like little girls! Even Sten was scared! They just ran around screaming and Zevran was hitting his head screaming! Leli and I were just laughing our arses off! Nothing could have been funnier.

"I know my love. I know. I will miss her too, but we need to get going. Ohgren and Shale are already arguing so we need to set foot." He kissed my forehead and held my hands.

"Okay. We will get going right away."


	4. Chapter 3

**I know that this is short again, but i do not like writing for hours at end. Sorry :P! I will write another soon.! Have fun!**

We have been traveling for two days now. This path seems like it will never end, but one more day 'till we arrive at Ostagar. Oh how I dread the day. Not that I didn't want to come back to this place ever again in my life, it's just that I fear for Alistair. I do not want him to be all depressed about what had happened that day. We both got to the beacon ahead of time so there should have been no delay in Loghain's actions. I could see the look on his eyes when we saw the troops retreat. He tried so hard to run back but the darkspawn had gotten to us too quickly, and that is how we ended up in Flemth's hut. He regrets not speaking his mind and being in the fight, I can see it in his eyes. It's not his fault, but every time anyone evens brings up the retreat, his eyes start to fill up with sorrow. I feel terrible about what has happened, but what is done is done. Whenever I think about it, I think about how everything happened for a reason. We are alive for a reason, and although I am not thankful for it, I am happy that everything has ended up like this.

We stop and camp in an open field surrounded by animal noises and creepy dark trees. We all see lights beyond the mountains in the distance, but that is another day's work.

"Ohgren, did you pack some ale?" asked a very curious Zevran as he started to unpack his tent.

"Don't you know it," he says as he pulls out a pretty large sized bottle. They both laugh and start to drink from it. I then chuckle a little bit then walk over to an edge along where the field ends. Looking back, the camp isn't far and I see Shale, Zevran, Ohgren, and Alistair sitting around the fire. Since when did I become the only female in this pack of wild carnivores? I shook my head and continued to look outward. The view. It was simply beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, someone stunning is now sitting next to me. I lay my head on his broad shoulders as he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I've been ready for this day since we left Ostagar in the first place." He smiled.

"You know, it's going to be okay, Alistair."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know how this place changed your life forever. We don't have to go if you do not wish to."

He shook my head off of his shoulder. "What is changing YOUR mind all of a sudden? You have known for a while that I have wanted to do this."

"It's just that I don't want to see you sad that's all."

"Love, I'm going back to history here. I'm not trying to relive what I have already experienced. Yes, everything that had happened was tragic, and I wish there was tons that I could change. But I realize now that I cannot do such a thing. I would be changing a whole lot that has happened if I did change anything. Dwelling on the past is not an option now. I won't be sad; I'll be a tiny bit upset, but nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure," I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Positive," he held my chin up and kissed me very passionately.

"And I surely didn't mean it like that. I meant about our decisions then, and about Cailan and Duncan."

"I know what you had meant, dear. I will not be sad, and I will not mourn their loses. I will praise them for their courage and how they helped."

We hear a shouting from the camp. "Come on lovebirds. We should be getting some z's in soon!"

"Ha-ha! Okay Zevran, we're coming." We get up and start walking away. "Hey Ky?" He had asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you regret anything from Ostagar?"

"Yeah. Not being a mage so we could have fought some more."

"Here it is. Ostagar."

We made it beyond the mountains and through a couple of tree patches, and made it to the battlefield. It has been seven months since the first bloodshed here. The ground still tainted with red, the trees trying to grow back, but failing. The castle very crooked, and the air still is cold from where the battle took place. The clouds are actually somewhat cloudy.

"Want to stay together or look by ourselves," asked Shale.

"We can go separate my rock hearted golem of mine," declared a sourful Zevran.

"Hilarious puny little elf."

"Eh. Just doing my job."

"Alistair and I will stay here for a little bit."

"Alright. I will go off with the golem and talk about pigeons," said an-already drunk Ohgren.

"I hate pigeons."

"I know you do, I know," as he said while the two started to walk to the left, while Zevran saluted us and went straight ahead. We started to slowly walk, hand in hand, to look around the battlefield. I felt his sweaty hand tighten around mine as we passed the patch where Duncan and Cailan were slaughtered. We stood there. Lifeless more like it. Duncan was Alistair's mentor, and Cailan was his half brother. It was like his whole famiy was dead. Except for Goldanna. She sort of shunned her royal brother, so I do not think that he has seen or even heard from her much. He occasionally sends her some gold, but no letter in return for his caring offers. I stared at him. He was crying.

"I know what you are going to say, Kylie. I am not sad."

"You're not making your case very successful, Alistair."

"Kylie, I am not sad, okay? Memories are starting to overflow my brain this instant."

"I understand. Take all the time you need." I kissed his lips and let go of his hand and walked a ways away from him. He needed time to think. He needed time to take in what he wanted. I remembered I promised him, while we were arriving at Redcliffe that no matter what would happen, we would come back to Ostagar right after the Blight was finished with. I promised him, and I am keeping that promise. He kept his promise to; to stay with me after the Blight was done. Since he had become king, he hadn't asked me to marry him. Sure, I did tell everyone that I would rule by his side, and I shall do that. After I had said that, he was furious! And when I mean furious, I mean pacing frantically, and chanting 'what the hell just happened', and 'what did I get myself into'. I told him I said that under pressure, then we started to argue about if I meant it or if he really wanted to marry me and so on. We eventually agreed that we would wait until we were ready, not the fiancée part, but the whole marrying part. We agreed that we would stay together forever, we already knew that, and that he would propose properly and when he needed, I would be here forever anyways.

I saw him there, kneeling. He was not crying anymore, he was praying. I have never actually seen him pray. He usually does when I'm already asleep, or when I'm not around. He took something out of his pocket and set it on the ground. I walked back up to him and saw it was something I had found for him.

"Is that your mother's pendant?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled and stood back up.

"But why are you giving it up? And why here?"

"My family mainly died here. Cailan, Duncan, and my father. My mother died before I even knew who she was, and my father died from being ill. They all need to be together. This is where I want to be when I pass. Promise me you will bury me where everyone I have ever loved, right here. And even Ostagar, what is was when everything had happened I still love. Promise me?"

I kissed him. "I promise, love."

We hear shouting further ahead. We sprinted ahead to find Zevran on the ground. Alistair helped him up.

"Are you hurt?"

Zevran brushed the dirt off of him, and then grabbed his short dagger next to him. "I am fine, but these fiends won't be." Then he ran with both daggers in his hands.

"What is he talking about?" We ran behind Zevran and saw a dragon. This was no small, puny dragon that took two hits to take down. He was huge. Blue, dark blue to be exact. Fierce, fire-breathing, and tall. His tail whipped around and he roared so powerfully, the earth shook.

"Ah shit," said Alistair. "Since when did a dragon live here?"


End file.
